Tharsult
Tharsult is an island of unscrupulous traders in the Shining Sea. Its capital is Urbeth. Notes Races Tangata (‘Humans’) : Tangata are the most common race of Hawaiki and are generally tall (most standing well over 6 ft in height) and well muscled, skin tones range from light tan to dark brown with wavy or curly black hair, and good disposition. Tangata can be found across the islands as they are the most adventurous of races and prone to exploration. West of Hawaiki proper are the Islands of Hema were are found the blackskinned and curly haired Hema people. North of Pulotu are the atolls of the Papatea people with similar complexions to those of Hawaiki but smaller physical build. The Urukehu (Half-elfs*) are of slighter build and paler skin than Tangata Hawaiki, some with green eyes and hair that ranges from light brown to rusty red (often curly). O'Punga (halforcs) although born from human mothers, are thick set, squat and brutish individuals believed to be descended from Punga the atua of Lizards, Stingrays and other Ugly Creatures. Most O'Punga are killed at birth but a few gain the sympathy of sentimental grandmothers and so survive to adulthood. (NB Human, Half-elf, Half-Orc as per PHB are all considered ‘Human’ in Hawaiki and are not distinct races). Menehune (Gnome): Gnomes are common on some islands where they are known for their prowess in construction and also in magics. Hautupu (Half-Giants) : The ‘Giants’ of Hawaiki are found on some of the High Islands usually sticking to secluded upland areas and only rarely venturing to the coast for fish. Giants tend to be a aloof and quiet people who avoid contact with outsiders. Occasionally however friendships and even tribal alliances have arisen between Giant and other inhabitants of particular island groups. Giants are reknown for their skill in stone crafting Taipo (Goblin) : Taipo are common on many islands throughout Hawaiki, often found skulking through the forests undergrowth. Much despised they survive by stealing and scavenging from others * Elfs imc became Aquatic Fey, there is also legend of an Island of rafts floating out in the deep ocean and inhabited by non-Aquatic Elfs. Neither Orcs nor Dwarfs exist imc, I left out Halflings because they are too much like elfs but having them on an isolated island works well. The main antagonistic races imc are Sahuagin and Ogres, Lizardfolk are also common. Maero (Vanara) are a primitive culture who live in the deep jungles CLASS Most of the classes except Wizard and Monk are available in Hawaiki as detailed below. All magic in Hawaiki is Divine in nature, coming from the spirits and atua. The defense bonus is used due to the lack of armour. The Shaman is added to the available base classes, the Ranger has been modified to become a Mariner-Navigator and the Paladin is a PrC with a slightly different flavour. The Whale Rider is another PrC (which I designed) Matatoa (Fighter as PHB) Proud and Fierce the Fighters of Hawaiki are masters of melee combat, using their weapons to great effect in defense of the clan. Defense = Level x 1 Cannibal Savage (Barbarian as PHB): Although cannibalism is endemic across Hawaiki and practiced on ceremonial and ritual occasions, only the worst kind would practice indiscriminate man-eating. Nonetheless there are a few for whom cannibalism is a passion and who will go out and deliberately hunt for Humanoid flesh to devour. These individuals are somehow empowered by their cannibalism and gain strength and power from it. At the same time however their hunger affects their minds and so they can not be trusted. Defense = Level x 3/4 Pau Kiore (Rogue as PHB): Scouts moving out ahead of the warparty, quick raiders striking from ambush or cunning thieves taking what they desire the Pau Kiore (Rat-taker) is a master of stealth Defense = Level x 1 Karioi (Bard as PHB): Karioi are more than mere entertainers, they are repositories of historic knowledge, skilled athletes, diplomats and religious functionaries. Defense = Level x 3/4 Tohunga Ahurewa (Cleric as PHB): Chosen by the atua and trained in the sacred Colleges of Learning Tohunga Ahurewa are the religious leaders of Hawaiki, interceding on behalf of mortals the Ahurewa learn secret knowledge and powerful prayers and invocations to appease atua and ensure that the clan is protected from the dangers of spiritual power. Defense = Level x1/2 Runuku (Scorcerer as PHB): There are some who though blessed are unable to meet the rigourous demands of the Tohunga Ahurewa. These dropouts from the Sacred Colleges often continue along their own road outside the mediating influence of the clan and its strictures and become Runuku, weilders of black magics Defense = Level x1/2 Haufenua (Druid as PHB) There are a few who do not see the individual natures of the atua, but instead only feel the Mauri of the living world around them, these experts become Haufenua ‘Cultivators’ able to feel and become part of the living world around them and by their will change their own environment Defense = Level x1/2 Taura (Shaman) – The world is filled with spirits and whereas the Ahurewa deals with the more powerful atua, the common spirits are the interest of the Taura. Taura are mediums able to see and interact with the many spirits of the world – ancestor spirits, nature spirits and as they gain in power even more powerful Atua and Tupua. Defense = Level x 1/2 Mariner (Ranger) – Everyone in Hawaiki knows how to handle the small coastal vaka used for fishing in lagoons, for play or simple visiting. However out beyond the protection of the reef sailing the large Vaka Tohora, and Vaka purua on the open sea becomes a difficult and dangerous tasks. The Hautai Mariner is the master of this realm Tanguru (variant PrC Paladin)– Amongst the many atua of Hawaiki are the beast-spirits – Shark, Crocodile, Wild Boar, Eagle, Nanakia – these atua who hunger to devour the souls of mortals. The Tanguru are the chosen vessel of the beast-spirits, leaders in warfare the Tanguru agree to carry the beast-spirits into battle and in return the beasts imbues their Tanguru with a part of their power. Base Attack Bonus: +6. Knowledge (religion): 2 ranks. Knowledge (War): 5 ranks. Feats: Cleave Must have lead a unit in combat Defense = Level x1 Clan, Social Caste & Adventurers The People of Hawaiki are separated into fiercely independent clans who occupy a single district and are lead by a council of elders and in most cases a hereditary chieftain. All members of a clan are related and the chief rules by consent of his people. Society is hierarchical, status determined on the basis of order of descent from founder ancestors and thus the Divine atua. Four social castes are evident throughout the Islands – Ariki (Nobles), Matahau (Aristocrats), Commoners and Slaves. A fifth group of clanless outcasts exists and is widely reviled. Commoners and Slaves make up the work force of the clans working under the leadership of the Aritocrats and Nobles. Most Clerics and Navigators are from Ariki caste although skilled Matahau may also be accepted for training. Matahau are also likely to be trained as Experts in horticulture, Fishing and similar. Shaman can come from any caste including commoners depending on the whim of the spirits. Most PC adventurers are of the ‘Matahau’ caste. Adventurers are uncommon but not unknown and are a recognised 'vocation'. Ariki would only rarely leave their official duties to adventure and a commoner would be considered an outcast unless invited by a Matahau or Ariki member to join their 'entourage'. A comment on Weapons and Armor All Weapons in Polynesia were made of Wood, stone (including obsidian), bone, teeth or shell including combinations of these. Clubs, spears and polearms (similar to Halberds, glaives etc) were the most common types, with other weapon types being proportionately ‘rare’. Highly polished sharp edged stone blades were used like short swords and were a weapon of prestige. Daggers made from the tail spike of a stingray were used by assassins. Missile weapons were rare although javelins were thrown at fleeing enemies, slings were used by non-combatants to defend their villages and short bows were used for hunting rats. Armour was equally rare with some padded armour being available, gourd helmets and turtleshell breastplates might be viable in a fantasy setting but only provide the AC of ‘Leather’. For ease because there is no metal I'd use the normal weapon stats as is with a breakage chance on the roll of 1. If you do introduce metal weapons then they need to be considered masterwork special items Also don't forget Armour from Kiribati - Porcupine fish helmet, wood, pandanus and coconut fibre armour Tattoomancy Dimly lit by hundreds of candles in windows and on shelves, the darkly veiled shop Tattoomancy attracts many customers with its mystery. Only open after sunset, the shop offers unique magical creations, courtesy of its owner Tenga Litaranesh (CN female elf sorcerer 12), a dark-skinned elf with short, jagged black hair and delicate, nimble hands. In her rare public appearances, Tenga disguises herself as a dark elf, and wears a cloak that sheds an aura of shadows. Tenga and the small crew of wizards and clerics who train with her use their magic to craft tattoos that function like magic items, and they take great pride in their art. New Feat – Tattoomancy Creation You can endow tattoos with magical effects. Prerequisite: Any item creation feat, Craft (tattoo) 6 ranks. Benefit: When you craft a magic item you possess the proper item creation feat for, instead of making a physical item you can place the magic in a tattoo. The cost to create the item is the same, but inking the tattoo only takes ten minutes for every 1,000 gp of the item’s market value. The tattoo needs positive energy to hold onto the magic and infuse it into the tattooed creature. In order to do this, the recipient must be at full hit points, and then receive a cure light wounds spell, or some similar magic that can heal at least 5 points of damage, or some form of channeled positive energy, such as a turning attempt. The character must do this for a number of days equal to the market value of the tattoo divided by 1,000. Only once he has does the tattoo finally take effect. If the character misses a day there is no negative effect other than that the tattoo will not provide a benefit yet. Tattoos can only emulate wondrous items and rings. Tattoos count against the same body slot that a similar item would, though they can be placed anywhere on the body. Tattoos cannot emulate items that do not fill a body slot. The tattoo permanently fills that body slot, preventing other magic items worn in that slot from functioning. A magic tattoo can be temporarily suppressed with antimagic or dispel magic, but it can only be permanently dispelled by effects that would likewise permanently dispel a magic item. Alternately, if the bearer of the tattoo is willing, a dispel magic targeting a specific tattoo can automatically remove it. Finally, if the actual tattooed flesh is removed, the effect of the tattoo is lost. For example, a character gets a tattoo on his shoulder of a tiger roaring, granting a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength, the equivalent of a belt of giant strength +4, which has a market value of 16,000 gp. The tattoo costs 8,000 gp to craft in materials, but only requires 160 minutes, a little less than 3 hours. However the character must be fully healed and receive positive energy over the course of 16 days before the tattoo grants him any benefits. As long as he has the tattoo, magic belts he wears would have no effect, since he counts as already having one. Please note that, while tattoos cannot be lost, broken, or stolen, they cannot be sold either. Characters may come to regret spending money on them if later on they want to replace them. Category:Islands Category:Locations in the Shining Sea